ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Violence at Moonlight Tower
Violence At Moonlight Tower (Carnage Under The Moonlight) 'is the fifth chapter in Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Statistics *'Cover Characters: Ultimo, Jealous, Roger Dunstan, Yamato Agari, and Tomomitsu Iruma. *'Cover Tagline:' "Humans, Non-Humans, Mixing Together. Let The Party Begin." *'Page Tagline:' "Sell-Ultimo....?!" *'Ending Tagline:' "The Mysterious Sushi Chef." Plot Tomomitsu Iruma repeats that there is one hundred million Japanese dollars in the case, and it is all for Yamato Agari, if he sells Ultimo to him. Yamato starts to ask Iruma and Jealous what they are doing in his apartment when Yamato knows that Iruma is the same unscrupulous noble that he saw in his dream earlier. Iruma says that his one of the Karakuri Dôji masters who was reborn into the present day. When Yamato shows signs of doubt, Iruma says that even though they were enemies before, in this time, things have changed because of Roger Dunstan. Iruma says that Yamato and himself are both victims of having their lives ruined by him and remarks that merely saying his name brings back detestable memories. Iruma tells Yamato that many people have lost their lives because of Dunstan's experiment to determine whether good or evil was stronger he cannot let it happen again. Iruma explains that his purpose is to collect every last one of Dunstan's dôji and then have them all destroyed. Tired of all this, Yamato asks if he was really going to destroy the dôji and he said he had already gotten rid of Ultimo. Iruma says that dôji are merely robots that follow orders until they turn to dust, saying that if he cares about a piece of metal then his memory must be gone. He says that breaking the Pledge Ritual is not easy, and if he calls for Ultimo, then he will come running to him, holding out his hand and asks Yamato to end his pledge for the sake of world peace. Yamato thinks about that if Iruma is doing something for good, then why would he need money to do it, and thinks there is something wrong with his offer, remembering that he is the unscrupulous noble. Iruma says it is hard to trust him without proof, so he reveals that there is a winning lottery ticket in order to truthfully show that he is going to pay him. He says that he could use the money however he wants, like buying Makoto Sayama a present. Yamato remembers when Sayama told him not to come to the party and how she saw him on top of Ultimo, he then thinks that Iruma is offering himself a chance to redeem his image to Sayama. Seeing Yamato daydreaming, Iruma thinks to himself that he has Yamato, even if he is reborn into the 21st century, he is still just a lowly bandit, and he won't pay a cent to him if he does give it to him. He remembers the time at Raiseimon gate where he was defeated by Ultimo and having everything taken away from him and how lucky he was to get out of there when he could. He muses that Ultimo is the strongest of all the good dôji and the ultimate in strength and beauty and Ultimo will always surpass Jealous, who Jealous is able to read these feelings and makes an irritated look. He arrogantly thinks that such a valuable Dôji should be his, and he will have it when Yamato breaks his vow. Suddenly, Yamato says that he won't go through with the deal after all, leaving Iruma shocked that Yamato would pass up 100 million. Yamato says that its not that he does not want the money, but Ultimo isn't really something he owns and that buying Sayama's happiness with money isn't really the right thing to do, to Iruma and Jealous surprised. Iruma gets mad and reminds Yamato of the trouble with the police and angrily insists on giving him 100 million. Yamato grabs Iruma's collar and says that it isn't about the money and he should just take Jealous and get out of his house or he is just going to have to call Ultimo. Iruma is outraged that Yamato is threatening him and that he will no longer listen to reason. Not wanting Yamato and Ultimo to become even stronger by taking the Pledge Ritual, Irma decides to destroy Yamato and Ultimo right now. Iruma orders Jealous to kill Yamato in one strike before Ultimo gets back, with Yamato remarking that Iruma has finally shown his true colors. Jealous's left hand turns into a sword and complies, but instead impales Iruma with his sword, giving him a single strike like he wanted. While Yamato stares in stunned silence at Jealous' abhorrent action, Jealous says that it is true that Karakuri Dôji follow orders, but it is only to learn about good and evil. Jealous says that he can no longer learn anything from Iruma, calling his form of evil the most shallowest form that he has ever seen and starts to leave to find a new master. As Jealous is about to leave, Yamato stops him and why what did he do, which Jealous flatly saying that he stabbed Iruma because he is tired of his petulant tantrum throwing ways. Yamato says that Jealous can't just kill him and again asks why he did it. Jealous asks Yamato if he will like to become his master to teach him why he shouldn't just kill people, but says that if Yamato tries to stop him for any other reason, then he will share Iruma's fate. Since Yamato stands in silence by the threat, Jealous calls him a coward and turns around to walk away. He grabs Jealous' shoulder, telling him that he said to wait, which causes Jealous to freak out and tell Yamato not to touch him, asking him what he would do if they had suddenly became pledged. Swinging his gauntlet to remove his hand, Jealous cuts Yamato's arm so deep that he could see the bone marrow holding the two pieces together and blood starts to shoot from the wound at a rapid rate. Yamato starts to panic about a corpse in the house and the blood everywhere and his mom is going to kill him for this. He wonders why his situation feels like the dream from beforehand then he remembers that this is real. He shallowly consoles himself by remembering that if he dies, his mother will find the 100 million in the apartment and he then wonders how he is going to beg for Sayama's forgiveness if he is dead. Ultimo then suddenly appears and says that Yamato will not die, even if Ultimo dies himself. Ultimo turns to face Jealous, saying that he took his eyes off Yamato for one minute and then they show up. Enraged, Ultimo uses Karakuri Henge and blasts Jealous through the apartment wall, saying that he is at full power and that Jealous should leave at once before he unleashes carnage upon him. Yamato looks at the wreckage, wondering if the hundred million will cover the damages to the apartment. Jealous remarks that Ultimo came out of nowhere and wonders where the "good" in his actions, Ultimo puts gauntlet to Jealous' face and slams him into the tower, asking why he is still here and if he is just coming here to die. Turing his gauntlets into a large blade, Jealous says that the one who will die is Ultimo and calls him a hypocrite for his violent actions. Ultimo easily breaks Jealous' blade and then slams him into the ground, causing the neighbors to notice the damages and starting to ask questions. As Yamato looks at Ultimo's dark expression in shock and wonders him "what is he?", '' Jealous appears from the crater with his face and arms cracked, mockingly asking if the so-called carnage is finished. Ultimo attacks Jealous again, saying that Jealous is weak and reminds him that dôji are powerless without the assistance of a master. Ultimo calls Jealous an idiot and tells him he will burn Jealous with his rockets boosters, but Yamato suddenly calls Ultimo off and telling him that Jealous can't fight and that Ultimo has won, to his surprised. Starting to look shaken and remorseful, Ultimo that he did it "''again", to Yamato's confusion. When Jealous notices that Ultimo has stopped moving, he plans attack, but a bald dôji appears and tells Jealous to stop, considering that his life has been spared and he shouldn't be doing something stupid to lose it. While Ultimo recognize the newcomer as "Regla the Moral", Yamato exclaims that there is another dôji at his apartment. Regla says that Ultimo has a way with causing destruction as he fights, then angrily slaps Ultimo telling him to stop being irresponsible as he is the greatest of the good dôji and that he should not ruin the image of the good dôji. Ultimo say that he's sorry as a stranger on a moped arrives and tells that Regla should get going before the cops arrive, and that Yamato should come too because he must have a lot of questions. Yamato notices him holding Iruma's corpse, with the stranger says that they have to dispose of his corpse first. Characters in order of appearance *Yamato Agari *Tomomitsu Iruma *Jealous *Ultimo *Regla *Shin Ekoda Trivia * When this chapter was published in Shonen Jump USA, the cut Jealous gives Yamato was toned down. * In the Viz. version, Ultimo says he will become a "Shura" instead of unleashing his carnage on Jealous. Shura is Japanese for "carnage", and it is speculated that this is a translation error. Category:Chapters